


Coda Challenge #4 - "Trouble"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk about the impending future (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x04 - Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire).





	

Jemma Simmons was in trouble. _Serious_ trouble.

Her next state of the art Lie Detector Test was the following day and, for the first time since the new Director’s arrival, she had things to hide. Most notably, Fitz and Radcliffe’s secret project, AIDA, and her little adventure with Daisy.  Daisy, a former SHIELD agent and Jemma’s close friend, was technically a fugitive known by her inhuman name Quake. Still, when her peaceful day off had been interrupted by a bleeding Daisy, she’d had no idea what they were about to go through. She’d had one hell of a day.

Fitz wasn’t in their bedroom when she returned from her shower.

She smiled softly as she towel-dried her damp hair.

The only good news from today, really, was the apartment she and Fitz would share in the nearby future. It was perfect in every way. _God!_ She couldn’t wait to move in to their apartment, to finally have some privacy. To just be with Fitz, away from work.

Fitz returned with a cup of tea and a sympathetic smile. He was hoping to improve her mood somewhat.

“Made you a cup of your favorite,” he told her, holding up the mug.

She dropped the towel and accepted it gratefully. “Thanks.”

Jemma took a sip of the hot beverage before setting it on the bedside table. She sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do tomorrow, Fitz.”

He frowned and bit his lip in worry.

“What happens if they find irregularities in the test?”

She shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. All I know is that if I don’t pass this test, I’m done for.”

If her lies were discovered, everything that she had done, that she had worked for would be ruined. She would surely be demoted, at the very least. Other scenarios, though less likely to happen, popped into her mind. Kicked off the Lab. _Fired._

 _No!_ She stopped herself. She had to think positively.

“Hey…” Fitz sat down in front of her, picked up her hand and kissed it. “We’ll figure something out, okay? I promise.”

“How? I’m a terrible liar. Everybody knows that. What am I supposed to do tomorrow?”

“We’re gonna practice,” he told her confidently. “We’ll get you as prepared as possible with the short amount of time we have.”

She gazed lovingly at him. She still couldn’t believe her luck, to have this amazing man by her side… It certainly made things easier to endure. Jemma smiled sweetly at him, love filling her heart as fresh tears rose to her eyes.

“Thank you.”

Fitz smiled back and laid a quick, gentle kiss on her lips.

She knew he would help her in any way he could. And she _had_ to believe things would work out in their favor.


End file.
